Caged Heart
by Angelface4
Summary: Princess Sakura and her Mystery Lover, bet you wont guess who it is ^_^ Sakura forced to marry her Kingdoms enemy after her family was killed, who will save her? R+R please this is my first fan-fic and I'm barely adding chapters. THANK YOU PINKUSER
1. Default Chapter

This is just the prolouge to this story. I'm not going to go into details on this story just yet  
I first want to know if you like it or not. WARNING- if you like Li as the good guy then  
maybe you shouldn't read this story it is more of a S+Y story. I Like the title but do you  
think I should change it?  
  
  
Prolouge- Caged Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood awake by her window watching over the moon. She looked at her wedding  
band and then turned her attention to the numbers on her watch. He was 15 minutes late,  
he was never late. She sighed as she started to feel her emerald eyes go blurry she wiped  
them clean and decided to go to bed. He wasn't coming not tonight, As she was starting  
to close her eyes she felt someone enter her room. But she wasn't frightened, she was  
relieved as she felt his warm aura. " You came" she said. "Of course I did, why wouldn't  
I come and visit my Cherry Blossom" the mystery person answered. " Your late, your  
always here on time Yue" ( bet you didn't see that one coming ^_^ ) "I'm sorry Sakura  
but I was being followed by someone in a black cloat on my way here, might have just  
been some thief but I didn't want to use my powers around him so I walked all the way  
..." He was quieted down with a long and passionate kiss from Sakura. " Come to bed  
lover and tommorow you can continue your story"  
  
They slipped into bed not sencing that they were being watched by a pair of angry Amber  
eyes. " That little ....." was all that was heard. " I told you master, she's been seeing that  
traitor, Yue behind your back" said the guy in the black cloat. " What are your plans for  
her Master?" he asked. "Time will tell Raven, time will tell" answered King Li with a  
huge grin across his face.  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? This is the first time that I write a Fan-fic. Remember that this is just the  
prolouge I want to get some reviews- No Flamez- I don't think my tender heart would be  
able to handle it ^_^ j/k  
  
Please a couple reviews just so I know that I'm doing a good job and should continue or  
that I'm doing a crappy job and should quit right away.Should I change the title?  
Suggestions please (\_/)  
(^.^)  
(``)(``) 


	2. Love revealed

Chapter 1  
Love revealed  
  
  
3 years before the prolouge took place  
  
It was a warm summer night when a young man around the age of 21 came riding to the  
Kimonoto castle. He stopped right below a certain emerald eyed princess bedroom  
quarters. "Will the lovely Princess Sakura come out and play?" "Shhhh, Li my little wolf,  
you know that my Father and brother will get mad if they discover you are here" Sakura  
made sure that no one was around before she went down the very good hidden ladder.  
When she got down she immediately jumped on Li and throw him to the floor while  
placing small kisses all over his face and neck. Although Li was enjoying all of this he  
knew he couldn't stay that long, he just has enough time to tell Sakura some important  
news and then he had to be on his way.  
"Sakura please, stop I have something important to tell you, My mother is starting  
to get suspicious she found a note that you gave but it wasn't singed, she knows that I've  
been seeing someone now but she still doesn't know who" "I think it's best we stopped  
this little visits at least until my mother's suspicions subside, I'm sorry but I won't be  
coming here that much now" stated Li. "I know Li, my father has also grown suspicious  
of me, and I fear that my Father is preparing for the two Kingdom wars, we've tried to  
stop as much as we could Li but they won't listen to us anymore" "Sakura, where are  
you?" "Oh no that's my Lady in waiting, Madison if she catches me with you I'm sure  
she'll tell my father, I have to go" "Till we meet again my Cherry Blossom" said Li as he  
mounted on his white stallion. "Good Bye my Little Wolf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura, Touya, come here I will like to introduce to you the new General that will be   
training all of the new recruits against our war with the Li Kingdom." "I'm very pleased to   
meet you two, especially you Princess Sakura" Yue said as he gave Sakura a gentle kiss on   
her hand. Sakura blushed as Yue gave her a heart melting smile and that made Sakura blush  
even harder. If you were to ask her who Li Syaoran was, she would have said Li who?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the Li Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I was right Queen Yelan, your son has been seeing the princess from the Kinomoto Kingdom"   
"I know Raven, I know, don't worry I will have a little chat with him once he gets back."   
answered Queen Yelan. "Your Highness, your son has arrived" "Great ask him to come to my   
room Now, Raven I hope you don't mind but I want to have this conversation with my son alone"  
"Of course not my queen, I will be leaving now, Good day" said Raven 


	3. Betrayel

Thank you for anyone who has reviewed my story so far it's really hard to  
do this while also being in school and trying to do my work!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Betrayel  
  
"Li, son come here I need to talk to you" said Queen Yelan." Yes mother   
what is it you wish to speak of?" asked Li. "You know that I am going to   
die soon, Your the only son that I have and you need to rule this kingdom.  
All of your sisters are gone, they are with their husbands, I know that  
you can rule alone, but I don't want you to do it by yourself" Yelan told her   
son. "Our kingdom is going into war with the Kiminoto's soon and you are going  
to lead our army to victory" Li was shocked upon hearing this. How could he  
go against into war against the kingdom of the woman he loved?  
  
2 years before the prolouge took place  
  
  
  
  
"Father, The Syaoran army are really doing some heavy damage to our forces, they have  
already taken our front border" Prince Toya said. "I know my son, I have already come up  
with a plan don't worry, although I fear that my plan might just leave my precious  
daughter unhappy for sometime" said King Fujitaka with a sad smile.   
  
  
Outside Princess Sakura was waiting impatiently for her beloved Knight Yue. (after this I  
will only be using their names, it's a big hassle to write Prince, King, etc.) She was going  
to head inside when she felt familiar hands grab her from behind, and then felt icy cool  
kisses on her neck and immediately knew who it was. She decided to have a little bit of  
fun with Yue first, "That feels good, but you should Leave I'm expecting my boyfriend,  
Yue anytime now" said Sakura. Soon the kisses stopped and she couldn't hold it in any  
longer, she burst out in little fits of laughter. When she turned to face Yue he didn't have  
an amused look on his face. "You know I don't find anything funny in that little joke you  
just pulled on me" Yue said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"I know, I know but it's really funny to see you get jealous" said Sakura before she pulled  
him close and gave him a reasuring kiss on the lips. They soon turned a simple kiss into a  
make-out session, and although he knew Sakura would never cheat on him or tell lies to  
him he knew that what she said about him being her only one wasn't true. Sakura was  
thinking the same thing, even though Yue was her boyfriend right now but she couldn't  
help but think of Li Syaoran. He might be there enemy right now but it really wasn't his  
fault he never chose his faith it was all picked for him and now he seems like a totally  
different person to her, his once warm and friendly Amber eyes were instantly turned to  
an Icy blank expression.  
  
"I have to go now my love, I have to go and train the new recruits before they get send to  
the war, we are not doing that well and need all the help we could get"   
Yue told Sakura in a low whisper.  
  
And with that he left, he hated lying to her, he knew what his mission was. He was to  
help the Kiminoto army win while his accomplise, Raven took care off the Li kingdom.  
They both had one mission that was the same, they were to keep Sakura and Li seperated,  
so far it was working, they had been dating for six months.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six Months Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yue, I can't do this, I know I have feelings for you, but I'm also in love with someone  
else" Sakura told Yue. "My princess, I would never ask you to do anything that you are  
not comfortable doing, I'm just asking you to listen to your heart" and with that he kissed  
her passionately. "I just don't want to hurt him"said Sakura "You already have, how  
could you do this to me Sakura" "Li, where when, what, I I I" she couldn't explain  
herself and Li left running while Sakura followed him. "Looks like your mission is going  
well Yue" " Ah Raven, so you were watching?" "I wasn't only watching, I was the one  
who brought Li over here" said Raven with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Li wait up, let me explain" Sakura was trying her best to catch up when suddenly Li  
stopped and turned around. "Okay Sakura explain you owe me at least that much" Li said.  
"What did you expect me to do, my father was trying to marry me to other suitors, but I  
refused to marry any of them because I love you, You wer gone for six months, I was  
hurting I thought that you didn't love me, and the only person taht was there was Yue. We  
became good friends and one thing started to lead to others, we've been seeing eachother   
secretly for 2 weeks, but I haven't felt good about it, and then you show up six months  
later expecting me to be here waiting for and welcome you back with open arms" sakura  
started to cry, "I'm sorry Li I truly am, I still love you, b bb but you don't know how hard  
it is fo ooor me". and with that Li went up to her hugged her and then turned around and  
started to walk back to his horse, but before he left he told Sakura one thing, but he dind't  
turn around he didn't want to see her face when he said it. "Sakura, there something I've  
been wanting to tell you, I I Love you too, Good bye." and with that he left. All of this  
was being watched by a pair of silver eyes and red eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My mission was simple, all I had to do was separate them, I did that, and also keep them  
separated, I was doing well, but I never expected to fall in love with her, My Cherry  
Blossom" Yue said as he watched the full moon in the sky.  
  
  
Please R+R, and special thanks to pinkuser, who was my first reviewer, hope your still  
reading my story, message to pinkuser: leave your E-mail next time you review and I'll  
give you an early reading of my next fan-fic that will be total S+S, your favorite. 


End file.
